Christmas Cheer
by marycasa13
Summary: JO.Munch's thoughts before the Christmas ball, and how he finds a date.Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

1

Christmas Cheer

_Great. Another Christmas ball, another year of going alone. Why do I even go to these things? I'm not even Christian, I'm Jewish! They call Christmas trees "holiday trees"(which is stupid, really), why can't they call it the holiday ball, so I don't feel like a total outcast?! Aw forget it, maybe I should stop complaining and consider my options. _

_Option one: go without a date... Again. _

_No, not very appealing. With all the others, (yes, even Cragen) having dates, I would have no one to talk to. Next!_

_Option two: stay home. _

_Okay, even for a Jewish man, staying home alone on Christmas eve would still be pathetic. I think I still have one more option though,: actually finding a date._

_Hmm...lets see...no woman outside the squad would even think about going anywhere with a detective in his late fifties so it looks like I'm stuck with someone I know. Casey, believe it or not, is going with Elliot. I thought he was going to take Olivia. I'm glad he didn't though, because-... you know what, I don't even know why I'm glad. It's just a relief. _

_My thoughts have strayed to far already, and this ball-thing is in less than a two hours, so I should stop rambling now. Let's see here..._

_Finn is taking that new girl, a uniform from the Bronx. I think her names Sherry...or maybe it's Carrie?... Cherry?_

_So that leaves...no one. Wait, let me clarify that, no one who would want to go out with me, because poor Liv is left out, and I really like her, I really do...but I don't think she feels the same way. Why would such a smart, gorgeous, compassionate woman want to go to the stupid Christmas ball with a sarcastic, insane old man like me? Exactly. She wouldn't. _

_But still..._

_Aw screw this._

I tear my self away from my insane inner conflicts and stalk into my bedroom, grabbing the phone sitting be my bedside table. I dial Olivia's number (yes, I have it memorized, you got a problem with that?) And take a deep breath. The third ring reaches my ears when she finally picks up.

"Benson." She states, and I decide to break the ice by teasing her.

"Jeez, Liv! You even answer your home phone like a cop!"

"Munch?" She asks.

"No, Elvis." I respond.

"Elvis is dead." She joins in on my game without missing a beat.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask in what Fin likes to call my "Suspicious Conspiracy Nut" voice.

"Don't even start Munch." She says in what I like to call her "Oh My God Not This Again" voice. Yeah, so it doesn't roll of the tongue as easily as Finn's does. Shut up.

"I'm hurt, Liv." I say in a pseudo-offended voice.

"Look Munch, is there a reason you called? I have to start getting ready for the ball tonight."

My stomach sinks, and I gulp. " You have a date?"

She laughs humorlessly, "No, but I've got no where better to be."

This is it, I can do this. I cover the receiver momentarily while I clear my throat and then ask in what I'd like to think was a casual voice, " Do you want to come with me?"

There is no answer for a second, and I'm about ready to apologize, or backtrack, or something, when she says happily, "Sure. I thought you'd never ask."

Her comment surprises me, (hell, her answer does, ) but I don't comment. Instead, I grin from ear to ear, and ask, "I'll pick yo up in a half hour?"

"Sure, I'll be ready." She hangs up the phone with a small click.

Looking up at the ceiling I put down the receiver carelessly and close my eyes. _Maybe this Christmas party (or ball, whatever, ) wouldn't be so bad after all._

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: LFJOandWB and Animaltalker, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I'll continue for a little bit just for you guys. Thanks for your positive reviews!

Christmas Cheer - Chapter 2

_Alright. I have a date with Olivia. That's...nerve racking...but I can handle it, right? Oh never mind, I shouldn't even put that in the form of a question. I've had four wives! How many dates does that equal?! I don't know, but it sure makes me seem old. Speaking of, _this _is getting pretty old. Maybe I should stop answering my own questions. Hell, I should stop _asking_ myself questions. If Huang finds out about this he might want to shrink me, and god knows I don't need that. _

_I'm on my way to pick up Liv now, I know she wants to come to this thing with me, so why am I so freaking nervous? I'm not going to be late, that's for sure._

_In fact..._

I pull up to Olivia's apartment about five minutes early and knock in her door. It takes a moment for her to answer, but when she does, my jaw drops. She catches this, and smiling shyly, points out, "You'll catch flies like that you know." She pauses, and turning around once, asks, " You really think I look okay?"

"Of course." I assure her.

_Okay?! With her fancy, but not overly so, royal blue dress, I feel unworthy to even stand next to her. She looks gorgeous! But I'm not ready to admit that to her yet, so I'll just continue smiling, and try not to gawk like a moron. Though it is tempting._

I wait for her to grab her purse and then jokingly put my arm out for her to grab, and I am pleasantly surprised when she actually does. We walk back to my car, still arm and arm, and I open the passenger side door for her, "Madam." I say in what I'm sure is a horrible accent, and she laughs.

" I never pinned you as a gentleman, John" She teases.

_I love It when she uses my first name. Which can only be evidence I'm falling for her. Hard. Because little things like how a name is said don't usually affect me._

I smirk lightly and say in my " Suspicious Cool Dude" Voice,

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises." _Oh, and you can thank Fin for that one too, by the way. I'm pretty sure the "Cool Dude" part is sarcastic though. I must be rubbing off on him._

I wait for her to buckle, like the gentleman that I am, and after moment of not so secretly checking her out, I start the engine and drive off, but no before thinking sarcastically, _Here we go,bring on the Christmas cheer. _

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

1

I am just pulling into the parking lot of some seemingly-expensive ballroom the station rented out, when my phone starts o ring. I look at the caller ID and smirk. Fin.

_He still thinks I'm coming alone. This should be good, _I think.

I motion for Olivia to be quiet and put the phone on speaker. She looks at me curiously for a moment, but when Fins obnoxiously loud voice reaches her ears, she has to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Munch! Couldn't find a date for you and yo' skinny behind? All of the girls in the police force probably thought you was too old."

I hear a quiet and (in my opinion) completely adorable snort come from my right and I roll my eyes at Olivia, bringing the phone closer to me, and farther away from her. I want to mess with Fin a little more, and she's about to blow my cover.

"No, I found someone." I say off handedly, in a way I know will make Finn beg for more info.

" What?! Munch! How could you get someone that fast? Every woman in the station, and the sation nearest to us too, already has a date, and Olivia called me about a half hour ago, saying she had just found someone. So who the hell could you be going with? I know your not gay!"

See, told you.

I look over to Olivia and, with a humourous twinkle in my eye, mouth, "You called him?"

She nods and then resumes her silent laughter at, I assume, Fins indignant outburst regarding my sexual orientation. A second later, I can here Fin mumble something under his breath, which I can't quite make out. Or, rather, I _can_, I just want him to repeat it, so Olivia can kill him later.

"What was that Fin?" I ask him almost mockingly.

" I said she must be some pretty desperate chick to want to go on a date with you. That, or ugly."

Olivia opens her mouth in silent indignation and shoots a look at, the phone, I think. Unless she can see Fin through the speakers. I glance at them briefly, realize it is, indeed, the phone she is glaring at, and laugh.

"Fin, my date resents that. And from the look on her face, I think she's going to want to meet you in the parking lot later tonight." I swear I can see Olivia nod slightly at that statement. I know the silence is killing her, she wants to yell at Fin, and she wants to yell at him _now._

" Oh damn, she heard that? Sorry. But still, there's no way any girl can take on me."

I look over at Olivia, who is in good humor again. I can tell because she gives me a grin and punches the inside of her left hand with her right. Hard.

I laugh again. "Fin, I'm pretty sure this one can kick your ass."

"Whatever you say man. See ya.in a few"

Fin hangs up, and I realize we have been sitting in the parking lot, still in the car, for over fifteen minutes. I snap my phone shut and get out of the car, and Olivia does the same. I shut her door for her and wait for her to link her arm with mine. Once she does so, I gently turn her face so she is facing me, and we simultaneously break out into matching grins.

"Oh he is so dead." Says Olivia, and I fake wiping away a tear. "I know, I actually feel a little sorry for him." Olivia laughs and says,

"I bet the last person he expects is me."

"Me too. Hey Liv?" I look at her closely, " You know I didn't pick you as a last resort, right? I was just...I didn't think you would want to come with me."

Olivia gives me a sad smile, " Why do you always think so little of yourself? Five minutes before you called, I was thinking of calling and inviting _you_," She reassures me.

I am going to allow myself to act like a teenager for a moment while I think,

_Yes! She likes me back! Olivia Benson likes me!!_

...Okay, I'm done now.

Looking at my watch I realize we are a bit past "fashionably late," and heading dangerously towards, "Were the hell are Munch and Benson?!" I show her my watch, saying, " As fun as this conversation may be, I believe we can continueit inside, were Fin is probably pacing in anticipation. It's best not to keep him waiting. He gets fidgety."

Olivia laughs her beautiful laugh again, and still arm in arm, we head towards the ballroom doors.

_Show time._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally another chapter! Thank you to a certian JO fanatic for nudging me to get this done (you know who you are.)

Christmas Cheer Chapter 4

" John, are we going in or not?"

Olivia and I have been watching the goings-on of the party, namely Finn's predictable pacing and the interactions of Stabler and Novak, (which Liv insists are "cute",) for the last 5 minutes.

"Yeah, of course. I want to see Stabler's jealousy rage." I joke, and Olivia waves her hand to the window we have been discreetly peering into.

"I think he's a bit preoccupied."

I roll my eyes. " Yeah, what is up with that? Him and...Novak? Did I miss something?"

Olivia lightly swats at my arm, and I try to pull off a wounded face. She tries to pull off her intimidating face, the only difference is, she succeeds.

"Hey! Be nice." She admonishes, and I laugh a bit.

" I am being nice!"

"Sure, John. Lets go in." Before I can respond, she yanks on my arm,_ yeah, she can definitely beat up Fin,_ and pulls me through the doors.No one notices us walk in at first. Olivia smiles sweetly at me, which makes me a bit suspicious, I admitBut when that smile slowly evolves into a smirk as she takes a step backward and swivels on her heel, heading towards none other than Fin himself, I understand immediately, and tail close behind, wanting to see the show. I stand only a few feet behind her, hoping Fin won't notice.

" Hi Fin." She gives him a slightly flirty smile, and I suppress a small bout of jealous discomfort. I relax as I watch Finn introduce his date, ( _That's right, his **date**, he's not going to steal Liv, _I remind my foolish self,) and the two women smile at each other briefly.

"So Olivia, where's your "mystery date"?Inquires Fin.

_Bingo, the question we've all been waiting for. I bet he'll say something to incriminate himself even more if Liv just stalls a little bit. Liv, **please** stall a little bit._

"Well, uh..." Liv stalls.

_Hey Liv, I didn't know you were telepathic, can you hear me right now?... Darn it, no response._ _Oh well._

" Uh? What do you mean, uh? call him over girl! Don't be embarrassed! He's gotta be more impressive than Munch's date! " Fin exclaimed.

_Ah, there's the incriminating statement we've been waiting for. Cuff em Liv. Literally or figuratively, I don't care._

Olivia's eyes flash momentarily, and I smirk. "Um, well..." I decide to save Olivia more awkwardness, and walk the remaining steps towards them.

"Hey," I greet.

"Oh, hey Munch-kin!" Says Fin, as if he didn't expect me to show, and Liv gives me a look that quiet clearly reads "oh-my-god-I-am-so-calling-you-that-from-now-on."

_Damn him and his stupid nicknames._

"Hey Fin."I say, and then turn to Olivia, " Hi Liv."

She says hi back, as if she just realized I am here. Good actor, that woman. I swing my arm over her shoulders.

"So, Munch. Where's your date?" Fin asks. Olivia opens her mouth and then quickly snaps it shut. _Kind of like a fish. _I muse. I then roll my eyes at my partner, thinking,

_My, god. And this guy's supposed to be a detective? Even his date is looking at us knowingly!_

_Come on Fin, piece it together. Don't make us announce it._

Olivia looks at me in a very "secret FBI undercover way" as if to say, "ok, now!" and then glares at Fin.

" Desperate and Ugly chick, huh?!"

_She actually sounds pretty angry, good work Liv._ _This is great._ I laugh inwardly.

Casey, Elliot, and even Cragen, look up from what they were doing to watch the "argument" and Fin gets an "oh, crap" look on his face. He points at me, then at Liv, and before he has the chance to do it himself, she smacks him on the forehead. Not that hard, but still, _that's got to smart._ Olivia heads towards the squads table, where everyone is currently laughing their heads off at Fins expense, and I whisper teasingly in Fins ear "told you she could kick your butt." Fin still looks genuinely sorry, so I say. "Relax. She's not really angry, we planned to bust you." Fin nods, laughs at himself briefly, and we walk back to the table. As I sit down next to Olivia, I wrap my arm around her shoulders again. Cragen, Casey, Elliot, and even Fin, grin at us. I wince inwardly.

_Here comes the slew of prying questions. Prepare yourself, Livvie,_ I think to myself.

Okay, Now I _really_ wish she was telepathic.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

1

Chapter 5

I begin to get nervous under all the grinning stares, so I turn to Liv and whisper in her ear, " Can you get them to stop staring at us?! Not that I'm not interested in what being some caged animal in a zoo feels like but..." I trail off. Olivia smiles affectionately at me, and my stomach flutters.

_It must be something I ate. _I muse. _Wait...they didn't serve food yet. Darn it! I can't even make up a good excuse to convince** myself** I don't have feelings for her. _

"Hey guys, can you stop staring at us? Your making John nervous," Liv says, laughing slightly.

"Sure Liv," begins Stabler, a grin slowly spreading across his face, "Just answer one question. How did you end up going with Munch?"

_Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!_ I struggle to keep my indignant outburst inside my own head.

"Elliot! Be nice," Liv admonishes.

_She can make anyone feel like I misbehaving child. I like that about her. As long as she's not using said skill on me, of course._

" And if you must know, " She continues, " I _wanted_ to go with John. Do you think he held me at gunpoint or something?"

I smile happily at her confession, glad she's not hiding the fact she actually wanted to come, and the grin Casey had been trying to suppress for the past five minutes comes back. "Awww!" She coos, as Liv glares playfully at her. I laugh and direct the next question towards Casey. " What about you, how did you get roped into going with Stabler?"

Casey reaches across the table to lightly smack me in the shoulder. " I asked him." She explains. I turn to Liv to see how she took this interesting tidbit of information, and when I see her tilt her head and smile I say mock-demandingly, "Oh no! Not you too, don't you dare say "aww." She rolls her eyes at me, removes my hand from her shoulder, (probably so I can't cover her mouth, ) and says quite loudly, " Awww!"

_Why must women always defy me? _

Fin laughs at our antics and asks his date to dance. Hand in hand they leave the dinner table and go on the dance floor.

Casey and Olivia look at each other quickly.

_Oh, great, now they're conspiring something against me,_ I think. This time I'm actually half right. They break eye contact and turn to stair hopefully at their respective dates.

"Want to dance?" Asks Olivia.

" Aw come on Liv!" I protest, as Casey attempts to drag Elliot out of his chair. She fails, but Elliot gives up anyway, walking somewhat sulkily behind her to the dance floor. I sigh, and ask in a childish manner, "Do I have to?"

" If you don't come on your own accord I'll drag your "skinny behind", I believe Fin called it, all the way to the dance floor myself." She pauses and then says sweetly, "Munch-kin."

"I'm so going to kill Fin later." I inform her grumpily as I grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor, where a slow song is beginning to play.

"I know," She wraps her arms around me as we begin swaying to the music.

_This is nice_, I think, as I allow myself to revel in her closeness. She smirks as she continues, " In fact, I might just kill him for you."

I chuckle, and as she spins out of my arms gracefully before rolling back in, I pull her closer and whisper in her ear, " Merry Christmas Liv."

She smiles and whispers right back, "Happy Hanukkah, John."

We both smile, and as we lean in to kiss we hear the captain yell from back at our table,

"Sure guys! Just leave me behind! I don't care!"

Olivia's musical laughter reverberates through my ears and strikes a chord somewhere in my heart, and believe it or not, I laugh right along with her. Our faces still inches apart, we continue right where we left off, molding our lips together. We don't notice the fact that Fin and Cragen look at us in disgust, or that Casey lifts her head off of Elliot's shoulder long enough to grin cheesily at us, because we are both too lost in each other.

_Merry Christmas indeed._


End file.
